


【斑柱】恰到好处

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [6]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ ABO世界观双O斑柱，自行避雷❤️





	【斑柱】恰到好处

⚠️双O斑柱

 

与斑刀刃相接时柱间就察觉到了身体的异样，但他没有在意…毕竟千手宇智波战场上的Alpha数量不少，战斗时不可能完全控制好信息素…给其他性别带来不适过于正常。  
等柱间呼吸开始急促起来，他还是没太在意，虽然早已成年但他一直没有分化迹象，是受信息素影响最薄弱的群体，所以如今微微的晕眩和身体的不适都被他当作与挚友战斗带来的正常反应。  
直到…柱间发现自己无法控制手上的力道轻易被宇智波斑挑飞了武器时，他才意识到事情不妙。  
“唔…”柱间面上发热，大脑也迷迷糊糊  
他有些庆兴斑没有趁机上前给他几刀，只是深深皱着眉表情复杂地看着他。  
“哈哈，抱歉了斑…我好像身体有些不舒服不能让你尽兴了。”柱间拍了拍脸颊向他的挚友解释道  
宇智波斑第一次没有出言讽刺千手柱间在战场上和敌人说话的恶习，他收回刀犹豫着开口  
“上战场前没有用抑制剂吗，你是不想活了嘛…”  
斑的话让他疑惑，柱间努力稳住呼吸回答他  
“什么？我还没有分化…唔…这是怎么了？”  
斑已经可以闻到柱间身上传来的草木香了，他快速上前没有让敌人滑落到地上。  
“斑…我好难受…嗯…”柱间抓住挚友的手思维越来越混乱  
宇智波斑不知道该怎么办，柱间他分明就是在战场上出现了分化迹象，如无意外他的信息素很快就会迎来爆发期，到时候全战场的人都会注意到这里的情况，特别是那群Alpha  
他想不出什么好办法，作为敌人他什么也做不了…只能抱住柱间让他不要太难过，还有…

“是信息素！！”两族的战斗节奏被打乱了  
“怎么会有Omega？！”这是千手  
“Omega吃你家大米了？”这是宇智波  
但一致的是两族都向族长所在的战场移动  
斑下定决心不会让任何Alpha接近柱间，他在等千手扉间过来，只有把柱间交到他手上才是安全的  
“别过来！”  
宇智波们发现自家族长抱着死对头是懵逼的…很快他们就发现越来越夸张的诱人味道就是从千手柱间身上传来的，宇智波中的一些年轻Alpha已经忍不住深吸了几口气，不顾警告向前走了好几步，很快被自家族长阴冷的查克拉醒了脑。  
“我说了不要再靠近我们！”  
（千手白毛怎么这么慢，他不管他大哥了嘛！）  
但现实情况是连千手族人都来了，他还是没看到千手扉间的影子  
千手们可不会像宇智波一样在意斑的警告，他们的确被族长是Omega的事实惊了一呆，也觉得那股味道让人头晕目眩  
但他们的主要目的还是将自家柱间大人从宇智波斑的手里解救出来，那个阴险的宇智波一看性别就很危险，柱间大人绝对不能待在他那里！  
所以千手热血青年们不顾警告仍然向两人靠近  
“不要…不要靠近我…”斑刚意识到是柱间在说话，就感受到令人难以呼吸的威慑力扑面而来，是柱间的查克拉！  
紧接着拔地而起的木遁向周围靠近的千手宇智波们袭去，同时也在柱间和斑周边制造出密密实实的封闭空间。  
——————  
斑小心翼翼地抱紧进入初潮期的柱间，他对那群千手的反应嗤之以鼻，在场所有人没有一个比他更适合待在发情期的柱间身边  
因为他也是Omega…  
斑在这场战争的两个月前进入了分化期，与柱间一样他的分化时间也比寻常人晚了数年，甚至连弟弟泉奈都已经成功分化，他仍然没有动静  
好不容易进入分化期，结果又让他大失所望，他不仅没能成为众望所归的Alpha，甚至连Beta也不是，宇智波斑成为了最不适合战场的Omega。  
斑当时的心情复杂极了，但他并没有因分化结果而自卑，只是感到失望…他想柱间一定是个Alpha，而他做不到与他并肩了。

柱间的突然分化让宇智波斑又是担忧又是暗喜，柱间和他是一样的，他们果然是最接近彼此的存在，如何在战场这种地方帮助柱间度过发起期是个大难题…他知道这有多难捱。  
斑默默释放出自己的信息素，同为Omega这会让柱间好受许多。  
“斑…唔嗯，我这是怎么了…”柱间在感受到信息素的安抚后恢复了些许理智  
“你发情了…连自己要分化了都不知道，你这笨蛋！”在战场上…那么多Alpha  
“呜呜呜，抱歉…斑，我是什么性别？”千手柱间还能边喘气边当好奇宝宝  
斑勾起恶劣的微笑，告诉他千手柱间是个Omega然后紧紧注意他的反应。  
出乎意料柱间只是愣了片刻就急忙询问斑的性别，在得到回答后就开始傻笑。  
“笑什么…”斑把人搂得更紧  
“太好了…我和斑是一样的，斑不愧是我一生的挚友！”柱间蹭了蹭挚友的胸膛乐呵呵  
看着眼前的笨蛋，斑忍不住伸手将粘在他脸颊上的黑发别到了他耳后…他已经很久没有离柱间这么近了，当年那个土气（可爱）的西瓜皮已经留起了漂亮的黑长直，柱间变了很多…但那双闪烁着赤诚和信任的杏眼一直没怎么变。  
“笨蛋吧你…”斑摸了摸他的发顶心里很感动  
“呜呜呜呜呜，斑…我真的好难受啊，呜呜。”柱间的野兽直觉告诉他，斑对他的态度已经软化又软化，这家伙也就毫无顾忌地撒起了娇。  
斑其实也不太好过…他觉得什么Omega放在一起就是冰镇效果都是屁话，他被柱间蹭来蹭去觉得难耐极了，信息素的安抚意味过去后反而带来了更多的渴望，他也热了起来  
感受柱间埋在他胸膛的炙热吐息，斑下边开始躁动起来，但还能记着现在最重要的事。  
“柱间…别怕，你愿意让我帮你度过初潮吗？”斑没有什么立场但还是这么问柱间  
“嗯…”

柱间信任他的挚友，他手脚虚软只好让斑帮忙脱下甲胄，斑没有太为难他甚至给人留下了里面的黑色战斗服  
贴近的身体让人很轻易发现柱间下身的状况，趁着柱间还在忐忑不安，斑悄悄绕到他身后…果然后臀湿了一大片，他强势地将柱间的下装褪到了膝盖处。  
“斑…斑…”他顺从斑的动作但就是忍不住害羞，在小伙伴面前发情实在是太过分了  
“啊…嗯嗯…”宇智波斑毫不迟疑的手已经隔着布料抚上了柱间挺翘的肉棒，轻轻揉弄就让它吐出了不少前液  
“柱间，你这里可真大…不像话的家伙。”说着加重了手上的力道让怀里的人止不住呜咽起来  
隔着一层阻碍，斑抚摸着柱身，揉了揉顶端还用指尖戳弄下边两颗饱满的囊袋，他在等柱间请求他…  
“斑…不要隔着，嗯…嗯…这样不够。”柱间觉得不满足便正中某人下怀  
他止住斑的动作，抖着手将肉棒从兜裆布里释放出来，看到自己下面又红又翘还粘满前液，状况糟糕到不好意思再给斑摸，只能可怜兮兮的自己撸动起来。  
斑看破不说破，他就这么欣赏柱间紧抿着唇把哼声往肚子里吞，在他面前自慰，那双无数次在他面前持着刀刃、结出强大忍印的手此刻一点也不稳，颤抖又急躁抚摸自己的肉棒。  
“哼…嗯…”斑不时上手扶弄一二，让柱间越来越难耐  
“柱间，你怎么了？”斑怀着坏心听他哼哼唧唧了半天，甚至带上了哭腔  
“斑、为什么出不来嗯…这里射不出来。”柱间又惶恐又羞耻，他忍着害羞在挚友面前放荡形骸，却始终没能射出来  
（这是当然…）  
斑作为Omega再了解不过了，初潮怎么可能撸撸就能过去，但他喜欢柱间用求助的眼神看他，也不想轻易放过这个男人  
“啊！你干什么！”柱间一把抓住斑探入衣内捻弄他乳头的手，其中调情意味的动作让他不太能接受  
斑却一副好心被辜负的表情，他皱着眉声音沙哑  
“柱间，我只是想让你舒服些…据说每个Omega的敏感点都不太一样，你弄不出来一定是刺激还不够。你…不相信我吗？”  
柱间对斑失望的眼神自责极了，他急忙摇头松开了手，斑一心帮助他，是他的想法太狭隘了。  
宇智波斑心满意足地脱掉了碍事的黑色上装，对那片胸膛上下其手，从早些年月他就觉得柱间的胸部非常吸引人  
用手指夹住一侧的乳头反复拧动，斑在柱间僵硬的妥协中吻上了另一侧的胸乳，用舌头舔吻乳沟和柔软的胸肌，在两边的乳头上又吸又咬。  
“嗯…嗯啊，斑…这样的确很舒服嗯…”不愧是斑  
柱间自己则一门心思照顾下身，直到他突然感觉到大腿处有炽热的硬物磨蹭着。  
没有犹豫片刻他就伸手解开了斑的腰带，斑毕竟是男人…一直让他照顾自己也太自私了  
用手紧紧包裹住硬挺，柱间让两人的肉棒在他的手心相互摩擦，和斑一起发了满足的叹息。  
斑在柱间的胸膛留下了一片水痕，挺着腰蹭动另一根炙热，手则悄悄伸到他身后搞起小动作。  
“嗯啊…斑，你这又是干什么？”柱间疑惑但也没有再制止他  
只是抖着腰忍耐斑的动作，那个男人揉捏千手柱间挺翘的屁股，指尖顺着缝隙间被浸湿的细绳微微滑动  
“柱间，你后面都是水…都湿透了，我帮你弄弄。”斑舔湿柱间的耳廓呼着热气  
“啊！别碰那里！”柱间早就感受到那处的异常一直努力无视它，那里不仅湿润还又热又麻  
斑探出手指进入柱间嘴里戏弄他的舌头，沾了津液探进了那片处女地，他搂紧柱间的腰身不让他挣扎，用两根手指摸索Omega的秘地，很快抽插起来  
“呜呜…呜，啊哈！”柱间根本忍不住叫声，即使从来没有碰过那个地方他也知道这是初潮带来的生理变化，那里又湿又顺从让侵入者轻易就能探到深处，斑才顺着内壁揉按了一圈就找到了柱间不少敏感点  
柱间被这种麻痹四肢的快感激得哼声连连，心里羞耻自己的放浪，身体却在挚友的触碰下难以自持，只能尽力忍着呻吟。  
“柱间…为什么不叫了，你很舒服对吧，里面吸这么紧，我的手指都快插不动了！”  
斑很亢奋，他拿肉棒在柱间的大腿内摩擦，一直听不见回答又加了一根手指，力道和方式不觉粗暴了许多  
“啊啊！呜呜…我…嗯。”柱间受不了这样的动作，努力稳住语调，把头埋进了斑的侧颈任他作弄  
……  
感受到颈旁的湿热，斑总算从兴奋的状态回过神，他想让柱间抬起头却被紧紧抱住，柱间也不回答他的话了…只是轻轻发着抖。  
斑意识到柱间并不愉快  
“柱间，你怎么啦？”他急忙询问  
埋头的Omega话声含糊  
“没什么…接着弄吧。”  
宇智波斑却像被浇了一头冷水，他是真心想让柱间能轻松些度过初潮期，但现在明显偏离了他的初衷…他手上用力让柱间抬起头，发现这个笨蛋的脸上尽是羞愧和难过。  
“如果你不想让我做这些就告诉我…我不会勉强你告诉我你在难过什么。”  
柱间听到斑的话眼睛瞬间就湿漉漉的，他现在又敏感又难过…根本接受不了自己的表现，他担心斑看不起这样的他  
被人抢先擦干眼泪，柱间吸了一口气向挚友倾诉自己的顾虑。  
“你这笨蛋，Omega都是这样的，我也一样。柱间…我和你是一样的，你不必为此羞愧，即使是Omega你在我心里也永远不会改变。”斑摸了摸黑长直安慰他  
“真的吗…那里那么湿，被插得那么舒服…都是正常的嘛？”  
宇智波斑被这种问话激得下身一跳，他要用实际行动告诉柱间自己还能让他更舒服。

“嗯…啊！好舒服…斑，再用力些！”  
千手柱间这个磨人的大妖精  
自从被挚友做了心理疏导，就完全抛弃了矜持，觉得舒服他就浪叫，还无私自通学会了挽留穴内的手指。  
“柱间…把腿夹紧！”见柱间并不在意自己的动作，斑将人按到木遁交织的地面上，屈起合拢了他的大腿在其间细腻的嫩肉上享受快感。  
柱间享受斑的服务也很愿意让他舒服…至于这样的行为是否合理已经不在他混乱的思考范围内了  
在斑的指交中他已经泄过了身，只是很快又陷入了新的情潮。  
斑一面照顾柱间的小洞，一边深吸空间内漂浮的信息素，他很喜欢柱间的味道，丝毫没有感受到寻常Omega间的排斥感，暗暗释放出更多烈酒的香气和柱间交织在一起。  
他觉得下身很热很热，心脏也跳得很快，忍不住俯下身不断亲吻舔弄柱间修长的脖颈和性感的蜜色胸膛，下身动作越来越快…仍有些不满足。  
“斑…”柱间得斑是太激动了  
宇智波斑在呼唤中回过神瞬间出了一背的冷汗，他刚刚竟然拿那里试探柱间的小穴  
这就太过头了…他立刻从长腿间抽出肉棒，在心里想着说辞，他应当是被信息素给影响到了  
柱间见他神色不对也这么安慰他，说自己不在意  
“嗯…斑，你知道这个还要多久才能结束吗？”  
柱间急躁的是这个问题，他和斑都察觉到小穴内的刺激越来越不够，而他的情热却一直没有停下来的迹象。  
斑这才从自我反省中把注意力重新放回柱间身上，眼前男人面上泛着红晕，胸口起伏不定…下身大张毫不在意地向他袒露最私密的地方，下边的小穴被手指玩弄了许久已经变成了瑰红色，斑盯着穴口晶莹的水迹发呆，抑制不住内心的遐想  
“柱间…我教你别的办法…更舒服的。”他凑近耳畔诱惑着

千手柱间活了20年从没有哪一天像今天这般羞涩难言，他的挚友悄声教导他…让人红透了脸  
但这样僵持着也不是办法，斑毕竟比他更有经验，他只能相信他。  
柱间内心纠结了片刻还是手上结了印，把它捏在手里半天没勇气动作。  
斑轻笑了几声从他手里取过男形，这是他让柱间做的，见人涨红了脸连忙安抚  
“我说了我来教你，这个木质男型分量可不小，是照着自己做出来的嘛…不好好弄可是会受伤的。”  
柱间努力无视下流的调笑  
“但是…但是这实在太…”千手族长从没想过自己后面会被模拟男人肉棒的东西插，即使他已经接受自己分化为Omega的事实了。  
斑将柱间的腿重新屈起，按住他的膝盖分开腿露出下边的小洞，柱间还是有些害怕。  
“别怕…我会很温柔的。”说着斑也不再迟疑，千手柱间只会越想越害怕，不如让他亲身尝尝。  
“嗯……啊！！不要！快拿出去！疼…”  
柱间感受到男形硕大的顶端被斑强势地送入穴口，还不等他喘息片刻就把又粗又长的柱身缓缓往内推到底，他觉得又疼又害怕  
斑亲亲吻住他的眉心作为安慰，又用手抚摸着下身萎靡的肉棒，握住底端抽插起来。  
“嗯嗯…嗯！”斑的动作很轻柔，渐渐柱间也能适应这种节奏，他再次喘息起来。  
“舒服吗？”斑突然变着方向插，还旋转着往里推  
木质的粗糙纹路带来和手指全然不同的快感  
“嗯…啊！舒服，好舒服…斑，我好喜欢这个。”  
听到柱间毫不犹豫的称赞，斑原因不明的…觉得心里有些酸涩。  
突然到来的坏心情让他的动作不再轻柔，男形被用力捅进去，每次都抵在柱间又惧又爱的地方让他连连惊呼，他无从思考斑突然间怎么了，就被这种毫不留情的对待弄得脊背紧绷，紧紧抱住挚友的才能找到安全感。  
“嗯嗯…斑，好舒服…呜”看到柱间扭着腰呻吟，沉迷在被插入的快感中，斑觉得胸口越加郁结，他缓下动作，在敏感点轻轻研磨。  
（柱间就这么喜欢被插嘛…）  
“怎么…嗯，怎么…太轻了。”柱间扭着臀向男形的方向抵试图吞得更深，斑却无情地抽出了东西。  
面前的男人看上去心情不太好，柱间也不知道自己哪里惹到了他…斑的语调也有些阴晴不定  
“柱间，你喜欢这种…被男人插进去的感觉吗？”  
柱间听到这句话狠狠皱起了眉  
斑知道自己说得过分，忍住没道歉，他拽过柱间的手把东西放进他手里  
“那就自己试试，学会怎么满足自己。”

柱间觉得斑有些莫名其妙，他并非没有脾气只是很愿意迁就他，但这种退让不包括忍受无端的侮辱…柱间心里有些气闷又有些失望，他不确定斑刚刚对他的作弄有多少带着恶意  
这么思索着他也没心情再管什么初潮了，他把东西丢到一边就撑起身子打算穿好衣物离开，斑的羞辱和鄙夷是他无法承受的。  
“放手……今天就这样吧，谢谢你在战场上手下留情。”宇智波斑抓住他的手不放  
斑知道柱间被他的口不择言伤害到了，急忙解释  
“柱间，我绝没有侮辱你的意思！我…我也不知道自己为什么会说那种混账话，刚刚是我情绪不对，请你原谅我的失言…”  
柱间深深注视对面的人，斑很慌张很着急，但他是坦诚的…所以柱间总是愿意相信他  
手腕被捏得发痛，柱间突然对他弯了弯眼睛笑着说“不是要教我怎么度过发情期嘛，一直由你来的确不行。”  
柱间拾起一旁的男形凝视他的挚友

“柱间…用它之前你要好好准备，那里本来就会很湿，只要用手指好好弄就行，就像…我刚才做的…再就是插进去时不要太急躁，要一点点往里送。”斑屏住呼吸，因为柱间开始动作了  
他看到男人含湿了两根手指，屈着腿在小穴里揉弄，享受了片刻就握住男形慢慢往里送  
“嗯…啊！！”  
他的呼吸急促了几息就慢慢抽送起来  
“用它去碰敏感点，也可以摸摸自己…”  
柱间也照做了，似乎斑说的他都深信不疑

“嗯…呜…斑，过来。”  
斑不知道柱间有没有谅解他…  
千手柱间很快用实际行动告诉他答案，他紧紧合着腿，注视斑难以自持的下半身。  
“柱间…”他插入两腿间用力挺动腰部，握住柱间的手带着他自慰，很快就将节奏调整到完全一致  
（这真像我在碰柱间…）  
“斑，嗯嗯…太快了！慢点…啊！”  
被挚友插入的错觉一直伴随着他  
注意到柱间腰间的颤抖，斑明白他又要高潮了，于是捉紧他的手不让动作慢下来，狠狠碾压他的秘密地点  
“啊！！”“唔！”身下的男人不断抖着腰，斑也将精液射到了他的腹部上  
“呼…呼…斑，我觉得很舒服…谢谢你。”听到道谢，与柱间面对面侧躺着休息的人有些脸红

等从封闭的木遁空间离开，千手柱间已经镇定如常…但外边时刻关注的人可没有这么冷静，在场众人身上多多少少都带着狼狈，大多都是为了躲避木遁的袭击。  
“大哥你怎么样！”扉间的脸色难看极了，他怎么也没料到大哥会在战场上分化还被宇智波斑劫持  
如果…后果不堪设想…  
“扉间你别担心，我已经没事了。”  
千手扉间死死盯住宇智波斑还摸在大哥腰上的手…觉得问题很严重  
在场的千手宇智波斑不少都被千手二当家带着惊怒的查克拉吓得向后退了半步，但还有人例外  
“千手柱间你离我哥哥远一点！”宇智波泉奈可不买帐，看到自家斑哥和死木头距离那么不安全他就炸了  
听到泉奈的怒吼，斑才意识到自己和柱间的动作太过亲密，只好放开搀扶的手走到稍远的地方  
斑心里不太好受…注意到柱间向他投来温柔的视线，还好他们之间不必多说。

待两族各自整装撤离，刚进入千手范围，扉间立刻逮住人严加审问  
“大哥…你是分化成Omega了吗。”扉间问  
“对，大哥是Omega，你不必担心…我没事的。”  
柱间知道扉间想问自己和斑一起消失的时候都发生了什么…但那可是他们两个的秘密。  
扉间可以不知道细节，但有些话他不得不问  
“大哥，宇智波斑他是什么性别？他有没有对你做什么…”  
柱间看着弟弟焦急又担忧的脸，摸了摸他的毛领子，认真地回答他  
“斑也是Omega，所以没事的…这次多亏有他在。”扉间这下舒了一口气，甚至想喝一杯好好庆祝。虽然大哥和斑哪个都不像Omega…但命运就是这么奇妙，这下他就不用每每担心这两个人勾搭在一起了，Omega之间很冰镇很安全。

此时是柱间与斑的20岁，两人刚刚接手家族。  
——————  
此后柱间开始了与小伙伴的私下会面  
两人有默契，战场上是避免不了的厮杀，所以格外珍惜私下的温情，作为Omega互相关怀彼此

柱间时常告诉斑他依旧坚信着儿时的梦想…

还未等到下一个十年，柱间的梦想就实现了，他与斑多年以来都致力于潜移默化地影响族人，通过任务安排来减少彼此之间的摩擦  
如果说在结盟这件事上唯一偏离了两人掌握的便是泉奈的重伤，谁也没有料到在一场毫不起眼的战场上宇智波泉奈会被飞雷神斩正中，斑也顾不得在族人面前掩饰当场向柱间求援及时挽救了泉奈的性命  
自此两族结盟势在必得

很快震惊全忍界的忍村建立起来，一个叫做木叶的村子带来了全新的局面，柱间众望所归（在斑的特别支持下）成为了火影。  
除了知晓两人关系密切的少数人，多数都被千手族长和宇智波族长跨越家仇的亲密“闺蜜”情惊呆了，也多亏这两个都是Omega才没人乱嚼舌根。  
———  
斑最近一直很困扰，照理说他与柱间能数十年如一日的保持友谊，又共同完成了儿时的梦想。即使没有外界传言的“改变时代”这么夸张也的确能算作很成功的人生  
就连他两在外人看来带着遗憾的性别也从未困扰过他，这些年以来他与柱间一直宽慰彼此，发情期从来都不难熬。  
但自从斑生活在这个和平的村子以后，有个问题一直让他很在意，特别是在柱间成为火影以后…  
自己也好柱间也好开始被族老催婚，尤其是柱间…听说亲族那边已经找到了适合的对象。  
（为什么柱间一定要结婚…）  
听到这个问题，千手柱间叹了叹气  
“因为木遁…家族不会放弃传承木遁的希望，而且族老们已经足够容忍我的任性，直到现在才提出联姻的打算，于情于理我都不好拒绝。”  
斑觉得柱间的话重重压在他的心头，他突然明白柱间身上背负着传承的责任  
斑从很久以前就决心挣脱Omega必须结婚生子的传统，这个忍界也根本没有人有资格标记他  
当然这一点也适用于柱间，他与他会一直相伴在彼此左右，他一直这么认为。  
但现实告诉他…柱间不能像他这么任性，他会和Alpha哪怕是一个Beta真正结合然后孕育子嗣…不可能和一个Omega一起单身到老。  
（为什么…我们都是Omega呢。）  
这个想法浮现的瞬间就让宇智波斑大惊失色，他的脸色难看极了，柱间唤了他好几声都没能让人回过神  
斑看着面前面露担忧的人，心里很难过  
他永远得不到自己想要的。

接下来的半个月斑一直都在村外执行任务，这是他唯一能避开柱间好好思考的办法，他做不到在木叶里与他疏远… 那样柱间会很难过。  
但斑还是提前了两日在满月的夜晚赶回了村子…他还记得这是柱间的发情期  
甚至还没来得及纠结去不去见他，等回过神就发现自己翻过了千手大宅的高墙，悄悄摸入了柱间的卧房。

“嗯…嗯…”里间低沉性感的叹息传入了斑灵敏的耳朵，看来柱间已经忍不住自己疏解了起来，这些年来若是对方不在自己疏解就成了必要行为，斑刚打算拉开门就被里面传来的声响止住了脚步  
宇智波斑生平第一次怀疑自己的耳朵  
“嗯…啊！斑…斑，再重一点！嗯嗯…我想要你…”  
千手柱间在说什么…  
斑立刻拉开门，和柱间大眼瞪小眼，屋内满是草木清香  
下一刻柱间就拉过身旁的薄被裹住自己。  
“柱间…你刚才在说什么。”斑可不会轻易放过他  
被子下的一团挪动几下传来了含含糊糊的声音  
“我没说什么…你听错了。”这是打算含糊过去  
斑的心脏砰砰直跳，他没有听错，柱间就是说了想要他，柱间是不是也喜欢他？！  
斑这么一想完全冷静不下来，他用力想把被子给扯开又抵不过千手柱间的力气，只能气急败坏地揭露他  
“柱间，我都听到了，你说了想要我…你是不是喜欢我！”  
被子下的人明显一颤，半天才出声  
“对不起…”什么啊…斑觉得这道歉莫名其妙  
“为什么要说对不起…”斑不明白  
柱间默默从被子里探出脑袋眼睛都红了，他眼神闪躲不敢和斑对视，吞吞吐吐最后还是下定决心和暗恋对象说清楚，斑不应该被自己困扰。  
“斑，真的很对不起…是我身为Omega还忍不住对你起了不该有的心思，我没想过让你接受，只是…只是请你不要讨厌我。”  
看到斑的脸色难看，柱间马上补充道  
“我绝对不会纠缠你，很快我就会和亲族那边的人选相亲…不出意外来年就会结亲接受标记，斑…我们以后还当挚友好嘛，好不好？”  
柱间恳求着斑  
但是斑的回答让他眼神黯淡下来，斑说不好，他不接受…  
“我知道了…真的很抱歉，我以后会尽可能离你远些。”柱间从来没有这样难过  
正当柱间准备请斑给他些私人空间，就被人狠狠抱住，斑吻住他的眼睛，舐去柱间自己都没察觉到的眼泪。  
“谢谢你…”“谢你个大头鬼！”  
斑毫不迟疑给了他一个头槌  
“你都在自说自话些什么东西，谁准你随随便便放弃暗恋的，谁准你去相亲的，还结亲标记，做梦吧！向我告白就是属于我的了，柱间…你是我的了。”斑在他耳边宣布  
发现这个笨蛋还一副状况外，斑抽了抽嘴角，暗自吐槽他一点也不懂语言艺术，只好开口  
“柱间…你没听明白我的意思嘛，你不必道歉，因为我们彼此彼此…真诡异，连暗恋这种笨蛋操作都这么一致。”斑亲了亲他的脸颊  
“斑！你是说！！！”柱间瞪大杏眼感动极了  
斑觉得再说就太肉麻了，于是一把扯开被子，心里十分激动。  
“嗯…嗯！”柱间还沉浸在恋爱的喜悦中，斑就干起了坏事，那个男人强势的分开他的腿握住小穴里的玩具抽送起来  
这么多年的磨合，柱间的每个喜好他都知道的一清二楚，斑用它轻轻在他最受不了的点上捻弄。  
“斑，用力些嗯…”  
宇智波斑瞧了瞧手里的东西笑的得意极了，他凑到柱间的耳旁嘴里满是调侃  
“柱间啊…它和我的真像，你是不是最喜欢用它玩自己。”柱间听得满脸通红  
“快说！”手下欺负小穴的动作不停  
“嗯…嗯嗯，不是嗯…我现在不喜欢它了，只想要你的肉棒。”千手柱间真见鬼  
斑立马抽出占据小洞的东西，给了柱间一个甜蜜热情的吻…这是他第一次吻柱间  
“斑…你愿意弄进来吗？”在难舍难分的间隙柱间这么问他  
“笨蛋…从你在战场那次我就想弄进去了。”  
话语间已经把他的腿缠到腰上温柔地进入  
“啊！”两人紧紧抱在一起，空中信息素完美的交融到一起。  
“斑…斑，你快动动，我想要你！”柱间觉得之前自己度过的都是假的发情期，只有此时此刻被斑真正进入的时候他才明白什么叫灼烧理智的快乐…因为这是与他心意相通的斑，所以和原来都不一样。  
斑这边也一样，他觉得下面快要爆炸了…曾经的挚友时光简直是上天开的玩笑。他就想狠狠干千手柱间，把精液都射进他的肚子里，没有标记也要让他浑身上下都是他的味道。  
“柱间…和我一起起舞吧！”斑用力挺腰，放开力道干他  
“嗯嗯！好…我要和斑一起嗯啊！”斑实在太了解他的喜好了，每一下都能干到他受不了的位置

柱间的小洞快把他的魂都吸走了，斑现在对曾经造访过小穴的东西充满了嫉妒…这里只能属于他  
“柱间，哪个比较好…我的肉棒干得你爽不爽！还是原来插过这里的东西更好？”斑直接问出口  
千手柱间从不知道斑是这么小气的人，但他很是高兴，又想逗逗人，于是一脸犹豫纠结气得宇智波斑将这人的腿压到胸膛，干得更狠更重了，柱间只好呜呜求饶哄他  
“咿！嗯啊…当然是你…更好！嗯嗯…好大好热…啊哈，干得我爽死了、斑…斑…我以后只让你碰这里好嘛，轻点…”  
见斑喜笑颜开还得理不饶人，柱间也起了好胜心，他狠狠搅紧穴壁趁人倒吸一口气…用腿把人勾近，吻住了斑的唇，极尽缠绵。  
“我爱你…”  
“唔！！”肉体和精神的双重冲击让斑忍不住射出来。  
“哈…哈…”斑没想到自己会这么“快”，他心虚地瞟着柱间担心他不满意  
千手柱间只是探手摸了摸交合处在斑震惊的眼神下将沾着白浊的手指含进嘴里一脸享受  
“好多…我喜欢你射进来，再多给我一些。”  
下一刻斑就为柱间期待的眼神又满足又尴尬，柱间喜欢和他做爱当然很好，但显然他还不够满足  
“斑？”柱间看斑表情就知道他在纠结什么，他又上前亲了亲他让处在不应期的肉棒暂时出来

“唔…嗯…”低头望向为自己口交的人，身体满足心里又有点在意…斑有时候也对身为宇智波的纤细神经感到无奈，但柱间的技术的确好得不像第一次  
“柱间…你为什么擅长这个。”斑在柱间的问题上也是小气得没眼看了  
“嗯嗯…因为我之前有含过唔…”这下斑的脸色一片漆黑了，没想到柱间除了和自己还有其他性生活？！  
“就是那个啊…和斑很像的，有时候会忍不住亲亲它。”狠狠吸了一口，柱间抬头向小气的恋人解释  
说到这个，柱间就忍不住夹紧还在流水的后穴…他还在发情期，后边需要不间断的刺激  
刚用渴望的眼神看向被斑丢在一边的男形，马上就被人掰正了脑袋  
“不许用，你答应过我的！”小气极了  
“但是…后边好难受，别这么小气嘛。”柱间泪眼汪汪地伸舌头舔了肉棒好几口，试图贿赂斑  
事实证明斑就是这么小气，他将东西直接丢到了两人视线外，看到柱间垂头丧气又觉得心软  
柱间埋头干事，打算为自己的爱情买单，就察觉到一双手从背后抱住了他  
“斑…你真好，啊！”是宇智波斑用了分身术从背后进入他  
“这下可以了吧…柱间，好好给我添，这样你后面就能一直吃到肉棒。”斑拿他没办法  
“嗯嗯…”前后两个斑用同样的频率干他让柱间满足，他热情地包住嘴里的肉棒同时向后摆腰让身后的斑能进得更深  
“柱间，你好棒！两张嘴都这么热情…唔…不要吸这么紧，你怎么这么馋。”柱间这么多年来除了没让斑干进去过也差不多没皮没脸了  
“嗯…嗯…好喜欢，啊！再用力些，斑你要久一些啊！”斑觉得自己被他嘲讽了  
“你等着！”身后的人突然发力将他的腰下压，抓住翘得高高的屁股就是一顿猛操，每一次都撞到最深最要命的地方  
“呜呜呜呜，轻点…别这么快。”这种撒娇斑当然不听，柱间越是讨饶就越要重重疼爱他，这是这些年血的教训。  
“还能撒谎，是还不够满足吧…”身前的斑也开始向里面插，按住柱间的脑袋不让他后退  
“唔…唔…”听到带着鼻音的哼哼，斑就知道他舒服极了，他突然插到深喉堵住柱间的呜咽，用眼神示意分身。  
“唔…唔唔！”柱间被身后的力道撞得晃来晃去，腰和腿都酥麻到没力气，只能靠后边的坏蛋掐住腰才没有瘫倒在地上，斑还不让他说话  
斑这次操他的时长夸张，等小穴被第二轮精液喂饱，柱间已经眼泪哗哗了。  
“哈…哈…斑…”身后的手一松开柱间就整个软到床榻上，他撑着手向里磨蹭试图休息一会，但斑愉快的笑声传到耳边…身后的小洞被手指用力搅弄  
果然下一秒柱间就被翻了个身，分身骑上他的胸膛把肉棒上糟糕的体液都蹭到了他的胸部，还拿龟头戳弄挺立的乳头，而斑的本体又折起他的腿，在大腿内色情吮吸。  
“别！别这么快又…呜呜…”这次嘴是被分身给堵上的  
“我说了…接着舔，我会把你喂饱的。”  
看来这个发情期柱间会又满足又辛苦了  
——————  
三个月后  
“为什么要拒绝联姻！”千手扉间作为族老的希望来劝阻突然变卦的千手族长  
“我已经有恋人了，当然不能联姻啦…”  
千手扉间听他这么一说基本就知道这是谁搞的幺蛾子了！  
“宇智波斑，他是个Omega…你们根本不合适！大哥…你就听我的劝，你和他性别相同那方面怎么可能融洽！”扉间接着劝他  
听弟弟这么一说柱间简直控制不住嘴角的抽搐，要是没那么融洽就好了…  
“…咳，我心意已决，漩涡那边的好意我心领了。至于稳固两族联系还有很多办法嘛…不一定非要联姻才可以。”  
“好，那木遁的传承该怎么办！族老们不会放弃的，而且宇智波家也很难放弃斑的血脉。”扉间本来不想说这些出来，他也不愿意看到兄长因为传承失去自己的幸福…但是斑也太不合适了。  
“傻笑什么？”  
“哈哈，至于这个我有话要说…”  
千手扉间………  
扉间立刻用忍术检查大哥的肚子…随后他的科学世界观受到了重击。  
先不说大哥和斑两个都是Omega的情况下怎么能干上？？就就是干上了这两个各种意义上的同性别也不具备孕育后代的条件啊？？  
扉间盯着面前的笨蛋傻瓜磨人精发呆  
“总之…就是这样了，虽然不知道原理但是能怀上真是太好了！”柱间乐呵呵的，他连孩子的名字都想好了，就等着摆平族老赶紧结婚。  
发现弟弟的神色崩溃极了，柱间连忙摸了摸毛领子，又加上了致命一击  
“扉间，要是我真的不能和斑结婚…我还是会把孩子生下来的，我不会和其他人在一起。”  
扉间还能怎么办…大哥都这么说了，他现在烦恼着怎样摆平宇智波泉奈那个大魔王，他是一点都不相信斑说能动他，所以还是得他出马！

Fin


End file.
